


Day 212 - Not a housekeeper

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [212]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brothers, Humor, Love, M/M, Words of advice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-01-06
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/626998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Mrs Hudson heard him open the outer door and called his name before he could set a foot on the stairs.</b>
</p><p>Need your daily John/Sherlock fix? You've come to the right place.<br/>I am writing a 221B each day for a year (meaning 365 in total!). Every 221B will be based on a prompt given by Atlin Merrick (or sometimes a guest prompter like Verity Burns) on the same day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 212 - Not a housekeeper

Mrs Hudson heard him open the outer door and called his name before he could set a foot on the stairs.

He took a quick deep breath but followed her into her own flat when she waved him near.

“Mrs Hudson, this better be important. I really don’t have time. I just wanted a quick word with John before meeting DI Lestrade.”

“We need to talk about your brother.”

“Dear God, what has he done now?”

“Nothing as far as I know. It’s just... I watched the two of you on John’s birthday. You are still stuck in your... what did they call it on the telly? Ah, yes, childhood dynamics! It’s not healthy. I know you love each other, although I don't approve of the strange ways you tend to show it.”

“Mrs Hudson.”

“I’m not finished.”

He rolled his eyes inwardly. He should have been more careful to avoid being ambushed by Mrs Hudson.

She was making tea now, her back to him.

“Don’t you roll your eyes at me, young man!”

“I didn’t...”

“But you wanted to. I know it’s difficult for you to let go, but will you at least think about it? It would do both of you good and it is your responsibility to take the first step. You are, after all, the older brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'independence'.


End file.
